The present disclosure relates generally to activity monitoring devices. In particular, a musical instrument activity monitoring system is described.
Known activity monitoring devices are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing activity monitoring devices do not provide musical instrument tracking.
Thus, there exists a need for activity monitoring devices that improve upon and advance the design of known activity monitoring devices. Examples of new and useful musical instrument activity monitoring system relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to activity monitoring devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,784 and 20130138716. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.